


Dollhouse

by Book_goddessforlife98



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Adopted Siblings, Asexuality, Autistic Tary, Bisexuality, Canon-Typical Violence, Current Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Found Family, High School AU, Hurt, Kidnapping, Modern Era, Multi, Murder, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Sexual Assault, Psychological Torture, Scars, Torture, Trigger warning homophobia, autistic keyleth, autistic percy, gender non-conforming, goth Percy, goth Vax’ildan, last child abuse, m - Freeform, queer, the Briarwoods - Freeform, trigger Warning Anna Ripley, trigger warning ableism, trigger warning xenophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_goddessforlife98/pseuds/Book_goddessforlife98
Summary: Trigger warning ⚠️: mentions and some descriptions of child abuse. Panic attack, and unintended selfharm
Relationships: Delilah Briarwood/Anna Ripley, Grog Strongjaw & Pike Trickfoot, Keyleth/Vex'ahlia (Critical Role), Kima/Allura Vysoren, Shaun Gilmore & Keyleth, Shaun Gilmore/Vax'ildan, Taryon Darrington/Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III
Comments: 30
Kudos: 53





	1. Past: Speak No Evil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning ⚠️: mentions and some descriptions of child abuse. Panic attack, and unintended selfharm

Percy is unsure of his new home, it’s  temporary . He knows this, he heard them talking when they thought he was asleep in the hospital room. Who would want him anyways? He knows  who would take him back, but they would punish him for running away and for getting his sister killed. And he would never see the light of day again. Besides Ms. Allura and Ms. Kima already have a child. So why would they want another one? Especially one so broken? He doesn’t speak the entire ride there. The house is large. They show him his room it’s in the second floor, and they tell him if he needs anything to just ask. Introduce him to their daughter, Keyleth she is also 13. The same age as him, she reminds him of his sisters in someways. She is kind, and her smile is inviting but he refused to get attached to anyone. He barely eats the dinner they provide, he isn’t that hungry anyways. Helps clean up and then goes to bed.

The house is quiet, everyone is asleep. He gets up out of bed and he is relieved his door isn’t locked. Even if it had been he would have gotten out. Just would have taken him longer. He goes to the kitchen just to get some water, he’ll say if he gets caught. But really he’s going to run, he has too. He finds Allura’s purse on the kitchen counter and goes through it looking for the car keys. He could have sworn he had seen her put them in here, he hears footsteps. Percy freezes, oh god he’s been caught and he’s going to he punished for it. He set the purse down on the counter, and looks forma cup instead to try and make it look like he was getting water. The lights flicker on.

”Need any help?” Allura asks him. ”it’s better to turn the light on,” she says. 

”just wanted some water,” he turns to face her. “I couldn’t find the cups,” he said. “I didn’t mean to disturb anyone,” 

“Hmmm,” she said “well I couldn’t sleep so I was going to go for a drive. You want to join me?” She asked. Percy is unsure if she knows he is lying or not, he got better at it while living in the nightmare house. But he still remembered clearly what had happened. He could still taste the soap in his mouth and it makes him want to gag. But he doesn’t.

________

_Percy is ten, he had been desperately trying to find a way out off the property. He had made it to the gate, and had tried to climb it but had failed when he had been caught by Sylas their helper, and he tried to lie his way out of it. They didn’t believe him because they knew the truth and of course he was punished for lying. Anna was the one who was home at the time and she punished him what she thought was accordingly. She basically held him down and washed his mouth out with soap and then had sewn it shut for two days and he was confined to his room during that time. To think about what he had done. And because they didn’t want Cassandra to see. They never punished them in front of each other. Percy wasn’t sure why, but he never told her what they did to him. Maybe because he thought it was possible that they hadn’t hurt her and he was just a bad child. Or because he didn’t want to scare her. He didn’t know. _

_“You must not lie to us again Percival. It’s wrong. We are your family. Delilah and I take care of you and Cassandra. You understand I have to punish you. I’m sorry it hurts. But as long as you don’t lie again this doesn’t have to happen,” she says, removing the stitches. “Promise to never lie to us again?”_

_”I promise,” he says quietly. He doesn’t lie to them again, not for a long time. Instead he learns to just tell the truth even if it means being punished for something. He won’t be punished twice if he’s honest. Only once._

_________

“Come on,” Allura says. “Let’s go for a drive,” he follows her, and they go for a drive. He’s afraid of what she is going to do to him for lying. Because he just knows that she knows it was a lie.“Are you hungry?” She asks. He shakes his head. “You sure? You hardly ate anything at dinner,” she said.

”I’m sure,”

”So where were you going to go with my car?” She asked. “I’m not mad that you tried to steal the keys. Just curious,”

”I...I don’t know,” he said. “Just far away from here,” he said, even though he couldn’t drive he could have figured it out. 

“You are afraid?” She asked. “Kima and I won’t hurt you,” She said.  But you don’t want me and they hurt me so why should you be any different?  Percy thinks. 

“What’s the point if this is  temporary ?” 

“You over heard,” she said “well this doesn’t have to be temporary. But we do want to try and find your family first. They probably miss you,”

”they’re dead,” it’s the first time he has said it out load. “It’s just me left. I don’t have any extended family,” 

“oh. I’m so sorry,” she says. “What happened?”

”I don’t remember,” he said. “They’re dead though I know that much,”

“Do you want a permanent home? Because Kima and I can make that happen. I can talk to Uriel,”

”but why?” He asks, he doesn’t want to get his hopes up. The last time he got his hopes up he got hurt.

”because why not? You deserve a loving home,” she said. “and Keyleth likes you,”

”what if....” he stops, his hands clenched into fits he can feel his fingernails digging into the palm of his hands. What if they find him again? What if they hurt this new family. What if they don’t kill him? What if they torture him instead? Keep him alive so he can’t join his family in death? He can’t breathe, he can’t breathe. He can’t breathe and he’s crying. He is pretty sure he drew blood. Allura pulls into a parking lot and into a space she parks the car.

”deep breathes. In through your nose out through your mouth,” she said “it’s ok,” she does with him till he can breathe again. ”are your hands ok?” She asked softly. “Can I see them?” Percy holds his hands out to her. He’s bleeding from where his nails dug and pierced his skin. 

”sorry,” he said.

”Well it’s not to bad,” she said getting the first aid kit from the glove compartment. She takes care of the cuts. “You don’t have to apologize to me,” she said. “It’s not your fault that someone hurt you,” she said. “Whatever they did to you. That’s on them. Not you,” she explained. “How about we grab a little late night snack and head back ok?” She gently wipes the tears from his eyes. Percy hasn’t felt this kind of affection since his mom died. Since his family died.

”ok,” he said. She drifted through the drive thru and orders some fries, and milkshakes and then drives them back. They eat on the way back home. Percy is tired by the time they get back and he crashes in his bed. Allura goes back to bed, Kima is up waiting for her. 

”so what happened?”

”he tried to find the car keys,” she said. “We went for a drive. His family is dead,” she said. “And he couldn’t say who but someone hurt him,” she said. “Badly,”

”any other info?” She asked

”no,” Allura said. “We should talk to Keyleth and I think we should adopt him. He needs a safe place. He’s a teenager,”

”if we don’t he will get lost and abused. And no one will give a damn what happens to him” Kima finished the sentence. 

”You didn’t see his face when he realized I knew his search for a water glass was a lie,” she said. “He looked terrified of me,” 

“How did he seem about his family being dead?”

“Sad,” she said. “I don’t think they were the ones who hurt him,” she said. 

“It was someone else?”

“Possibly,” she said. “I’m calling Uriel tomorrow to see what needs to be done so we can adopt him,” 

“Sounds good to me,” Kima says. The two go back to sleep. 

_______

Percy wakes up from another nightmare, he hates it because his body won’t work properly. He just freezes up and he can’t move, he can’t speak. He cast cry out for help. And he sees images that aren’t really there. The door to his room opens and Keyleth walks in as he regains control of his body.  


”I heard you are you ok?” She asks. He shakes his head, she takes his hand in her own. “It’s ok,” she said. “We can fight the nightmares together,” she said. “Come on, my room is safer,” she says. Pulling him up and dragging him into her room. There are a ton of twinkly lights in the room.   


”I’m sorry if I woke you up,”

”no worries,” she said. “I was scared my first night here too,” she said. “I have some dream catchers. My dad said that they would help catch bad dreams,”

”do they work?”

”sometimes,” Keyleth said. The two end up falling asleep in the bed. Percy doesn’t have another nightmare.   


Allura wakes up the next morning, she calls Uriel. Walking to Percy’s room, she finds it empty. 

”why so early?” Uriel says. 

At the same time Allura says ”fuck,” she goes to the window and sees the car is still there.

”everything ok?”

”no,” she said. “I was calling about getting the paperwork to adopt Percy,”

”and?”

”he ran off, I talked to him and I thought. I got through to him,” she says. 

”but you didn’t. Some kids just....need more time,” he said. “I’ll put out a missing child’s report,” Allura checks in Keyleth’s room. She finds the two of them curled up in her bed asleep.

”Never mind,” she said “false alarm,”

”what?”

”he was in Kiki’s room,” she closes the door quietly. “She probably dragged him in there, she didn’t sleep alone the first few nights she was with us,” 

“did he mention his family?”

”all dead, he still won’t give a last name,” 

“I’ll get the paperwork and talk to a judge,” 

“thank you,” she said. “I’ll try and get a last name from him,” she said. 


	2. Present: new kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning ⚠️: bullying, mentions of bullying, scars, use of the F-word, use of the R-word, use of the G-word, and PTSD flash back, mild homophobia

The two new kids stuck out, the tall girl with long fiery red hair, with flowers braided into it, bright green eyes a face dusted in freckles. She was wearing a green dress with a pair of blue toms. And she had a bunch of jingly brackets on one arm, she had both sides of her ears all the way pierced, and had a septum piercing. Next to her a few inches shorter was a guy who was the exact opposite of her, he was obviously a goth the way he was dressed. The boy had white hair an unusual color. Hard to tell if it was actually white or if he has dyed it white. Behind circular gold rimmed glasses were a pair of stunning blue eyes and he had a few piercings. He was sitting by himself in art class, off to the side working on sketches. Vex walked up to him, she knew first had what it was like being the new kid, so she thought he could use a friend.

”whatcha working on?” She asked. “I’m vex,” 

“just some sketches for an invention,” he said. 

”cool, my friend Tary likes to invent. What’s your name?”

”Percy,” he says looking up at her. 

”you want to sit with me and Pike? We have another space at the table. That way you don’t have to be by yourself,” 

“sure,” he said grabbing his stuff and following her. He sat at the table with the two girls. 

“Hi I’m Pike,” the pale blond girl says. Her hair is so blond it’s almost white. 

”Percy,” he said. 

”your sister is?” Vex asked 

“Keyleth, I call her Kiki though,” 

“cool,” pike says

”your parents let you pierce your face?” Vex said 

“it’s just a nose ring and two lip piercings,” he said. “Kiki has a nose ring too,” 

“but your parents let you get them?” She said 

“mama wasn’t to sure about it,” Percy said. “But mom convinced her,” 

“You have two moms? That’s cool,” pike said “I love with my grandpa and my adopted brother,” 

“I wish I was adopted,” vex said “I hate my father,” 

“I’m adopted,” percy said. “I’m glad they adopted me,”

”what happened to your family?” Pike asked

”died, they found me on the shore of the lake in the cloud top district” he said. “Three years ago,” he knows people won’t ask what happened. No one rarely does because they don’t want to seem rude or insensitive. For those who do ask he says he doesn’t remember much about hat happened. It’s a lie of course. That memory with be burned in his mind forever. He is certain that the only reason they didn’t kill him was because of Cassandra. But she is dead now, like the rest of his family. He has a new one. Not that it could replace what he lost, and it’s a small family. But it’s his family. It’s his family. He wishes he could have kept his last name but he knew the risks, they would find him again, and the police can’t do anything because what’s there to prove? Against Delilah Briarwood and Anna Ripley. They convinced his parents to let them into their home. They convinced the cops the first time that he was just delirious. So he took Allura’s last name when they adopted him. 

“I use to live up there,” pike said “that was three years ago wasn’t it? I remember you, grandpa worked at the hospital. I think he was one of the surgeons who saved your life,”

”yeah,” Percy said “that was me,” he said. 

”you shared a room with Grog my brother,” she said. 

”I remember,” he said. ”vaguely,”

”you and Keyleth should join us for lunch,” Vex says changing the topic. Which Percy is thankful for, they walk out of the classroom and towards their lockers when Grog comes up. He is a very tall, very muscular kid with darkish skin and a bunch of tribal tattoos. His head is shaved and he has the beginnings of a beard growing.

”where is Vax?” He asks 

“home sick,” vex said “why?”

”Thordak and the other kids.....locked Tary and Scanlan in the lockers,” he said. 

”shit, where?” Vex asks. Grog shows them, Percy follows behind quietly, he is not surprised at the cruelty others have. 

“help please,” Scanlan says. “It’s sort of hot in here,” he said. Percy looks at the lockers and starts to analyze the lock.

a voice from the other locker speaks. “Please get us out,” Percy looked at the lock, he started fidgeting with it, he pulled out a Swiss Army knife and used one of the tools in it to pry open the back of the lock.

”so how are we going to get them out?” Grog asked

”ask a teacher maybe?” Pike suggested 

“I could call vax and he could walk us through it,” she said. Percy took apart the lock and opened the locker. 

”fresh air!” Scanlan explained climbing out. Percy was working on the next one.

”wait how did you do that?” Grog asked 

“I take locks apart all the time,” Percy said “well things apart and put them back together,”

”guess we don’t need a teacher,” pike said. Percy helped Tary out of the locker. 

”Thank you, I’m handsome!” He paused “W-wait no...I’m Tary. That’s my name. Tary is me. SORRY!” he said backing away from Percy who just looked very confused.

”Y-you’re welcome?” He said picking his bag up. “Should we....go to lunch now?” 

”yes,” Scanlan said “I am very hungry,” he walked off the others joined him. Vex walked next to Percy. 

”how did you learn how to do that?” 

“Practice,”

”can you teach me?” She asked. They came to their lunch table. Gil was already there with the red headed girl. 

”oh hey Percy,” she smiled 

“hi,” 

“how was classes?”

”fine,” he said “I have PE after this,” he said 

“ok so we should all introduce ourselves,” Pike said. “I’m Pike Trickfoot,”

”I am Grog,” 

“Scanlan Shorthalt,” the short kid with wearing purple said. 

”Tary,” the blond boy who had Percy thinks it was an attempt at flirting said. 

”Gilmore,” the guy next to Keyleth said.

”I’m vex,” vex said “vax is my twin. He is sick and he is dating Gilmore,”

”I’m Keyleth,” Kiki said. “I’m Percy’s sister,” 

“I’m Percy,” Percy said. 

”so you two move around a lot?” Vex asked

”yeah,” Keyleth said “mom’s job takes her everywhere,” she said. “But she and Mama agreed to stay here so we could enjoy high school,” she said. 

”yeah, it would be nice to settle down and make friends,” Percy said. 

”you are pretty handy with that Swiss Army knife,” Tary said.

”oh Percy you should show Tary your designs,” Pike said, “he’s an inventor too,”

”cool,” Tary said. “We should hang out sometime,” 

“yeah that sounds cool,” Percy said.

”it’s a date,” he said “well no not a date date. Just some people hanging out talking shop,” he said, eating his lunch. The others ate their lunch too. Before the bell rang and they were forced to go to their next classes. Percy had PE with Grog and Gilmore. Percy changed into his PE clothing as quickly as possible, he was afraid of people seeing the scars and asking questions. He was afraid that an adult might see and would think his parents were abusive to him. Which was untrue, Allura and Kima were the best parents a kid could ask for. They understood him, and made him feel like he had a home again and like he could be safe. He walked out with his new friends and waited for the teacher. There was a tall muscular kid with dark red hair and mean eyes. He was glaring daggers at the trio. 

”that’s Thordak,” Grog said “he’s really really mean,” he said. “Picks on a lot of kids. Says a lot of mean things, teacher is never in ear shot,” 

“pretty much,” Gilmore says “All the time,” The PE teacher took attendance and then picked team captains for a game of dodge ball. He made Thordak one of them and Percy the other one.

“Raishan,” Thordak said 

“Grog,” Percy said 

“of course you would pick the retard,” he said 

“watch your mouth,” Percy said 

“Umbrasyl,” Thordak said. The guy joining his side.

”Gilmore,” Percy said

”Oh now you are going with the gypsy fag? What are you trying to do lose?”

”Shut your mouth,” Percy said. “Those are slurs,” 

”what are you going to do about it?” 

”I will prove to you that you don’t scare me and that I won’t accept that language from you,” he said. “Or anyone,” 

“Vorugal,” Thordak said. “Watch your back you little freak,”. Percy noticed a guy with a long hair and two different colored eyes. He leaned over to Gilmore and asked who he was. Gil gave him a name. 

”kasha,” 

“Brumscythe,” Thordak said “you can’t beat us you fucking pansy,” 

“the girl with the white and red hair, Zahra,” kasha said “she is really good,” 

“zarha,” Percy said 

“Orthax,” he said. A tall pale kid walked over he had eyes like a vulture. 

”Thorbir,” kasha whispered. “Kid with the scars,” 

“Thorbir,” Percy said

”going with Scarface?” Thordak said 

“I said to shut up,” Percy said. “Afraid if you don’t hurt others it will make you look weaker?” There were two kids left 

”Vecna,” he said. The only guy left walked over to Thordak’s side. “Watch yourself punk, You think you are so tough? I’m going to put you in your place! Better watch out Vysoren!” The last person was a black haired girl with glasses like Percy’s only her’s were copper colored. She introduced herself as Lyra. The PE teacher came back and took them to the gym explaining the rules of dodge ball. Most of Thordak’s team was heavier built people. Even the only girl on their team. Percy’s team was mixed. 

”no head shots,” the PE teacher said. “You get hit you are out. If you throw a ball an sit gets caught you’re out. The person who catches it can bring a team member back into the game. If it bounced and hits you you are safe. Go,” he said blowing his whistle. There was a lot of balls flying everywhere. Surprisingly the team Percy picked is good, they are all much smaller and can dodge the balls super fast. It’s an evenly matched game. Percy sees a ball coming towards him, he catches it just as another ball nails him in the face. The whistle blows. 

”hey! I said no head shots!” The PE teacher yells. “Who threw it!” Dead silence, Percy can’t see clearly his glasses knocked of his face. He tastes blood in his mouth. Grog walks over to him and hands him his glasses. 

”here are your glasses Percy. Sorry they’re a little banged up,” he said, leaning over Percy. He places them on his face and lifts him up carefully. There’s a lot of blood, dripping down Percy’s chin. His shirt soaking it up. 

”it was Thordak,” Orthax says outing the team captain. “He suggested one of us throw a ball at him, so he would catch and he would throw another ball so it would hit him,” the pe teacher chews Thordak out for that. Percy is using Grog for support, he sees the blood on his hands, it makes him think back to the day his sister Cassandra died. There was so much blood.

________

_Percy held on tightly to Cassie’s hand when he felt it slip from his grip, he sees the blood pooling in the snow from where she had been shot with arrows.   
_

_”Cassie?” He kneels down next to her trying to get her up, but there’s so much blood. He can’t tell if she is alive or not. He feels an arrow pierce through his shoulder. It knows him back. He gets up and runs. He just runs as more arrows whoosh past him. He feels another one hit him and it makes him fall, he is at the edge of a cliff now. He pulled himself to the edge. There’s a lake below, he gets up and turns around seeing Delilah there, with the cross bow._

_”Don’t make me kill you,” she says. “Come back with me, Anna will fix you up,” she says, Percy is covered in Cassie’s and his own blood. He is shivering, but the blood it hot and warm and sticky.   
_

_”you killed my sister,” he says.   
_

_”I had no choice. Now come back here,” _

_“no,” he says diving off the cliff into the cold water. He is not prepared for the icy cold river, for its strength, he fights his way to the surface and tries for the shore but it’s no use he isn’t strong enough. He does latch onto a Fallen tree that’s enough to help keep him from drowning, until he loses his grip. He struggles but finally makes it to shore, he’s banged up and bleeding and cold. He sees a face of an old man who pleads with him to hang in there until help arrives. He wraps Percy up in a...._

_________

”Percy?” Gil says. “Hey are you ok?” 

”we should take him to the Nurses office,” Zahra says. 

”Percy,” Grog says “we are gonna take you to the nurses office,” they all walk together to the nurses office, Percy is still out of it, the nurse examines him. 

”does anyone know his last name?” The nurse asks. 

”just know him as Percy,” grog says. 

“Vysoren,” Lyra says. “He is in my English class,” the nurse nods. “One of you can stay the rest need to return to class,” she says. 

”I’m staying,” Grog says. No one argues with him and the rest leave. The nurse calls Allura first but gets no response and leaves a voicemail. She calls Kima next.

“Hello?” Kima says

”hi, I’m Sherri the school nurse. Your son Percy is in my office with a concussion and a bruised face. His nose might be broke, but I am not sure. I need you to come pick him up please,”

”I’ll be there soon,” she says. Kima gets there as soon as she can. She and Allura show up at the same time. Percy is laying down with an ice pack on his face, Grog sitting next to him telling him the story of how he and Pike met. 

”I hope it’s alright that I gave him some thing for the pain,” the nurse said

”where’s the kid that did this?” Kima asks

”principle’s office,”

“I want to talk to him and his parents,“ she said 

“Percy honey are you ok?” Allura asks over to him. She takes a looks at his face. “Just swollen,” she said. “I’ll take him home. Can I also get my daughter?” She asks

”I’ll ask the front desk,”

Allura signs the kids out and takes them home. Kima went to talk to the kid that did this. His parents are there, with him.

”is your husband joining us?” The woman asks 

“My _wife _took our son home,” she said. “How is he going to be punished for hurting my child?”

”it was an accident,” Thordak’s father said 

“Say it to my face,” Kima said to Thordak. “Tell me it was an accident,”

”It wasn’t,” the principal said. “One of the other students confirmed he did it on purpose. He will be suspended for a week,”

”you listen carefully you little fucker,” Kima said “if you ever lay a finger on either roof my children or plan something to hurt them, I will not hesitate to teach you a lesson,” she said.

”Ms. Vord! There is no need to threaten a student,” the principal said.

“He should have two weeks detention, and have to help pick up around the school. Suspending him won’t teach him shut,” Kima said going home.

  
_______ 

Grog was waiting with his friends after school for the school bus. 

”where’s Percy?” Tary asked

”home early he got hit in the face with a dodge ball. I met his moms,” 

“oh,” vex said 

“Thordak,” Gil said “Percy stood up to him called him out on some slurs he was hurling at us,” 

“and he put him in his place,” vex said sarcastically 

“well he hit him with a dodge ball,” grog said “but I don’t think it scared him,” 

“something else did,” Gil said. “He got that look in his eye. The same one my grandmother got when she saw police or fire,” he said. 

”maybe he got triggered,” Pike said. “Like a ptsd trigger, I mean he went through something bad,” she said. 

”what about his sister?” vex asked

”shy, she butt heeds with Raishan,” Pike said. 

”I think she’s cute,” vex said 

“not wrong,” Gil said “need help?” 

”what if she’s not into girls?”

”take that chance,” Tary said. “I mean I think I blew it Four-eyes,” 

“Percy,” vex said 

“I mean he looked at me like weird when I flirted with him,”

”Tary,” Gil said “the girls and Scanlan told me what happened and that was not flirting,” he said. “Besides he set off my queerdar, so did she,” 

“so I have a chance?” Vex asked

”you both do, just don’t be hopeless disasters that need divine intervention to help you out,”

”even if he is into boys. I can’t bring him home to my dad,” tary said. The car that was tary’s ride pulled up. “Bye,” he said. The rest took the bus home. 


	3. Present: Living Doll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning ⚠️: Mentions of planning a suicide. Child abuse.

Cassandra sat at the dinning room table. Delilah had just informed her that her brother was still alive. That he hadn’t died when he hurled himself off that cliff. Apart of her was relieved he had escaped, but she was also concerned about what they would do to him once they brought him back home. She had seen what they did to the others they brought into their little murder dollhouse. 

”you have a brother again,” Delilah said placing a serving of food on her plate. “Isn’t that exciting?”

”yes,” Cass said “it is,” she ate her breakfast, she also hated him for being able to escape alive. Thinking he was dead had been better for her. No chance to see him suffer again, she had been planning carefully her own escape into death. Before she could execute it they told her he was alive. Sylas had found the records at a near by hospital of a boy matching Percy’s description, he had only given his first name to the hospital but it wasn’t to hard for Sylas to track down where he went after that. Percy wasn’t a common name. And neither were 13 year old boys with white hair, blue eyes and pale skin. He was adopted by a lovely couple and they moved around a lot because one of the women’s job required it. Now they were in Emon, Anna and Sylas had gone to go retrieve him. Someone had to stay behind with her. She was alone with Delilah. Delilah scared her, the way she treated her, like she was Delilah’s living doll.

”you sound disappointed,” Delilah said, she placed the blade Cass had kept hidden in her room in front of her. “What was this for?” She asked. “Cassandra what were you planning to do?” Cass knows what will happen if she doesn’t tell the truth. And she is certain Delilah already knows. Delilah knows everything. 

”I was going to hurt myself,” Cass said.

”Thank you for your honesty my little doll,” she said stroking Cass’s hair. “Why would you want to hurt yourself?” Delilah asked.

“I wanted to be with my family,”

“we are your family, Anna and I rescued you from them,” she said gripping her hair and pulling her up. “We rescued you and your brother. We didn’t have too,” she said. “But we did, I think you need some time alone to think about what you were going to do,” she said. “And who your real family is. Your _brother_, he left you to die,” she said. “He left you and he never came back for you,” she dragged Cass to the upstairs closet and locked her in it. “So maybe you should reconsider who actually gives a damn about you. And besides he has a new family now. And a new _sister_” she said. So why would he want you anymore?” She asks before leaving Cass alone to her own thoughts and the blinding darkness. No light in this room not even a crack under the door. 

She hated the dark, Cassie pulled her legs to her chest hugging herself. Could it be true? Did Percy know she was alive and just never bothered to come back for her? He wouldn’t do that right? They were all they had left of their family. The only two de Rolos. He wouldn’t leave her right? Right? Delilah said he had, and Delilah was right about most things. So that meant that he wasn’t her family anymore. That meant that he knew she was still alive when he left. That mean he didn’t come for her and didn’t tell anyone about it. He had just left her here, and he found someone to replace her. So she had to hate him, for this. And whatever they did to him he deserved it. She had to convince herself of this right? He didn’t come back because he hated her. Not because he was terrified. Because he did think she was dead. Right? He had to know she was alive, even when he threw himself off the cliff into ice cold waters. But yet she remembered so little of that day. Just the pain and the blood.

Cass doesn’t know how long she has been in the closet when Delilah lets her out. A sorrowful face, an apology. She welcomes Cassandra with open arms. Telling her it’s alright now, and as long as she is good she doesn’t have to go back in the closet. 

”you are right,” Cassie says. “He isn’t my brother anymore,” she settles on this belief because if she doesn’t she will be punished. If she doesn’t mean this, she will be punished for her hope that this is all a lie and that Percy never knew she was alive in the first place. And that maybe if he found out he would rescue her or at the very least get someone who could rescue her. Because hope died here, it was destroyed by the her captors. By her new family. Delilah and Anna were her new family, even Sylas was family. Cass let Delilah guide her to her room there was a nice warm bath waiting for her. Cass stripped down and got in. It felt good against her skin, she lets Delilah wash her back and clean her hair. She does so out of obedience and from being taught to follow Delilah’s orders. She dries off and gets into the clothing left out for her. She sits in front of the mirror as Delilah brushes her hair out.

”you are in need of a hair cut,” Delilah said grabbing a pair of scissors, “and some more dye,” she said. She dyes the white streaks that run through Cassie’s hair. The hair that refuses no matter how much Delilah cuts it grows back white. She remembered how upset Delilah was and she had _accidentally _cut Cassie with the scissors. A long scar that reaches from behind her left ear to her right shoulder blade, that was joined by the scars of wear the arrows pierced her skin three years ago. 

”oh you are so pretty,” Delilah says as she cuts Cassie’s hair short before she dries it with a towel. She works on dying it, making it a much darker brown. Cassie sits still for this, but the straps are still on the chair should she resist. She won’t, she can’t. Delilah is stronger than her.

”what will you do to my brother,” she asks.

”not sure yet,” 

“are you going to kill him?”

”it depends on if he corporates with us,” Delilah said cutting Cassie’s hair carefully and layering it. 

”but he’s my brother,”

”blood doesn’t always matter,” Delilah said. “I love you little doll don’t forget that,” she said. “Don’t forget that Anna and I care deeply for you,” 

“Of course,” Cass says. “I only hope he can be saved,”

”we will try,” 


	4. Present: Biology

Keyleth been having a pretty rough day, she hadn’t sene Percy since their second period class together. Now she was alone in biology, it had always been easier in other schools because she had Percy had very similar schedules and they never made many friends anyways because they moved around to much. But then moms said they weren’t gonna move so that the could enjoy high school together. The teacher asked people to partner up for lab partners for the rest of the year. Keyleth wasn’t sure how to go with. People were picking people they knew and she was alone again. She didn’t mind working alone. It was fine, she could do it be herself. It didn’t help that earlier today she had been singled out but one of the school bullies. 

”hi,” a voice said she looked up to see a guy who was very well dressed “I noticed you didn’t have a lab partner and I don’t have one either,” he said. “I’m Gilmore,” he held his hand out for her.

”Keyleth,” she said. “Sure I would like that,” she said quietly shaking his hand. 

”you’re new here?”

”yes,”

”welcome to Emon. You can come and sit with me and my friends at lunch,” he said. 

”really?” She asked. 

”yeah. You will fit right in with us,” he gave her a warm smile. The teacher wrote down the pairs and assigned them their first assignment. They worked through it pretty quickly, and before they knew it they were finished and the bell rang and it was time for lunch. Keyleth followed him to the table. 

”my brother has the same lunch can he join us?” She asked

”don’t see why not,” he said. They sat down at their normal lunch table. Keyleth looked for her brother in the sea of people. She saw him walking over with a group of people there was a round of introductions and chattering. Keyleth though Vex the girl with black hair was super cute. They talked about her brother Vax who was home sick today. She went to her next class mathematics with Vex and Pike. She was thankful to be seated next to Vex who was very good at it. As Keyleth wasn’t too good at math. She flipped the numbers and got them messed up sometimes. 

half way through class she got called to the principal’s office, where she saw Allura waiting with Percy who was holding an ice pack to his face. He explained what happened, and how he had been nailed in the face with a dodge ball. Allura took them to urgent care to make sure it wasn’t broken. Thankfully it wasn’t just bruised and to ice it. The first day could have been worse, Keyleth thought. At least they made some new friends. 


	5. Past: Friendly neighbors

Anna and Delilah welcomed their new neighbors, a young family. They had seven children. Delilah thinks that is too many. They are blessed to have kids, Delilah wants kids badly. She wants to have a child to love and care for. But every child they have taken has turned on them. So they have to kill them and start over. They decide to get close to the de Rolos, Anna walks over with a casserole Delilah made and rings the door bell. She waits a few minutes before ringing it again. She hears a commotion from the garage and it opens spoke billowing out. The ten year old comes out coughing, he has a pair of goggles on. She smelled something that smelled like an electrical fire. 

”are you alright?” She asks him. He pulls The goggles off and looks at her. 

”oh I’m fine,”

”what was that?”

”oh I was dismantling an old jukebox machine my dad and I found at a junkyard,” he said. “I was trying to find out of if I could fix it. And it shorted out and caught fire. But I put it out,”

”By yourself?”

”well dad was at work and Julius didn’t wanna help, vesper is at a friends house and m got her siblings are too little,” he said. “Oh and Mom was busy...” he said. The front door opens and an older woman closer to Anna’s age comes out.

”what was that?”

”oh nothing mom,” Percy says. 

”Percival Fredrickstein von Musel kolwalski de rolo the third do not lie to me,” she said. Anna watched the boy flinch at the use of his full name. “Please do not tell me you were playing with fireworks in the house,”

”I wasn’t playing with fireworks in the house,” he said “I working with that jukebox in the garage,” he said 

”Percy,” she said “you were suppose to wait until your father got him,” 

”but mom, I just wanted to see if I could fix it” he said. The woman sighed before she looked over at Anna.

”oh hi sorry about that, umm you’re my neighbor right?”

”yeah,” Anna said “right across the street, my wife made you guys a casserole,” she handed it to the woman, “I’m anna,”

”Johanna. You can call me Jo,” she said taking it. “Percy,” she said “you are staying put, we need to talk about your tinkering,” she said. 

”So you are an inventor?” Anna asked Percy.

”sort of,” he said.

”I am too,” Anna said. “I do a lot of work from home, I have a workshop and everything,” she said. “if your mom is ok with it I could use an assistant,” she said. “That way he has adult supervision,” she said to his mom. “You have a lot of kids can’t keep an eye on all of them all the time,”

”really you won’t mind?”

”not at all,” Anna said. “Young minds are beautiful, and I want to encourage his inventing. Help him be better and safer,” 

“that would be great, do you and Your wife wanna join us for dinner?”

”sure, I will text her and ask,” she said pulling her phone out, they had their in now. 

”great,” jo said. “Percy go get cleaned up. And we will be discussing the mess when your father gets home,”

”ok,” he said going inside. 

_______

Anna lay in bed with Delilah, holding her in her arms.

”their little girl cassie is so sweet,” Delilah said. “She is young,” 

“easier to mold to our own will?”

”yes. Perfect,” Anna said “what’s are plans?”

”figure them out some more,” Delilah said. “You seemed to hit it off with the ten year old,”

”he would be harder to control. You know this right?”

“We could make it work. You love science and you want to pass that knowledge on to someone right?”

”yeah,” 

“two kids,” Delilah said. “Perfect little family,” she kissed Anna. “This could work this time, you have a protégé and I have my little doll,” she said. “And we would be saving them, in a big family like that? They get ignored,” 

“yes,” Anna said “we would, I mean Johanna was busy with who knows what her ten year old accidentally set an electrical fire in the garage, and Cassandra poor thing, ignored before being too little,” 

“they will be better off with us,” Delilah kisses her back. “We will have our perfect life,” she said. “Perfect little life, for now,” she got on top of Anna kissing her. “Let’s make this night even more enjoyable,” 


	6. Present: Theater kids and Backstage Kids

Tary was sitting next to Gilmore in theater class, the teacher had stepped outside for a few minutes. 

”I need advice,” Tary said 

“what kind of advice?” Gil asked turning to look at Tary.

”the new kid,” Tary said. “I...I want to ask him out but....I don’t know how,”

”you’ve never had a problem before,”

”Because all that was was sex,” Tary said. “I want what you and Vax have,” he said. “Not only is he handsome but he’s fucking smart,” he said. “Really really smart,” he said. “And those eyes,” Tary said. “They are so blue,” he said. “Could get lost in those eyes forever,” 

“alright you have it bad,” he said. 

”help me,” 

“ok I will,” he said. “Vax has him in his class I’ll ask him to help,” he pulled his phone out and texted Vax. 

**Hey. Tary has a crush on new kid. Percy. He’s in your class, has white hair** ****

**Yeah he’s my partner for class assignment. See what I find.**

**thanks <3 **

“Okay Vax will see what he can do,” 

“thank you,” Tary said, smiling. 

”hello my fabulous friends,” Scanlan said coming up to them. “What are you talking about?”

”Tary’s crush on the new kid Percy,”

”the one who saved us from suffocation via locker,”

”that’s the one,”

”I knew it,” he said 

“what how?” Tary asked

”you stumbled out of that locker and intended to call him handsome but then fumbled the words. He looked confused,”

”okay so I still have a chance?”

”yes,” Gilmore said 

“maybe,” Scanlan said. “Let’s work on our project now,” he said. “So we don’t fail, and I can use it to confess my undying love to Pike,” 

______

Vax is sitting next to Percy for their assignment, Percy was sketching out the scene from the play they were assigned for theater tech class. So they can get an idea of how to set it up in real life.

”what do you want?” He said. 

”what?” Vax said 

“you are staring at me intently,” Percy said looking up. He paused his music. 

”ummm I want to get to know you better,” 

“why?”

”you are part of the friend group now. And two weeks ago you took a dodge ball to the face for my friend and boyfriend,”

”okay ask away,” 

“what’s up with the hair man?”

”genetics,”

”how old were you when you were adopted?”

”13,” he said, “I was in a really bad place before,” he said. He started tapping his finger on his knee. Five taps. Pause. Five taps pause. 

”you don’t have to talk about it,”

”i like birds,” he said. Continuing the tapping. “Kiki and I know a lot of random bird facts,” 

“Cool,” 

“Moved around a lot,” he said. “Been through a lot of schools. In three years,”

”wow,” he said. “No time to make friends,”

”pretty much,” 

“you ever dated?”

”no,” he said 

“oh really?”

”I’m weird,” he said. “I’m the weird goth kid with white hair,” he said. “I’m excited that for once I get to make friends,” 

“you have a type? You never slept with anyone? Went on one or two dates?”

”no,” he said. “I haven’t. Never had a desire too,” he said 

“so you don’t like anyone then?”

”I prefer getting to know someone first before I trust them,” he said. “And don’t you have a boyfriend?”

”what? No. No. No. no. I wasn’t,” 

“this conversation is over,” he said putting his earbuds back in and turning on the music. 

”fuck,” he muttered. He texted Gilmore.

**he thinks I’m flirting with him.   
**

**well what did he say?**

**still can’t tell if he is into boys or not.**

**we can ask his sister.**

**He’s never dated. Or slept around. Sooooo**

**really?**

**he likes to know people first**

**invite him to the rainbow club**

**ok. **

**see you later. <3 **

Vax tapped Percy lightly on the shoulder. He took his earbuds out. 

”yes?”

”first wasn’t flirting with you. Second what feeling do we want for the scene?”

”what were you thinking?”

”well it’s a scene from Macbeth,”

”yeah,”

”sooo creepy maybe horror?” 

”it’s the scene where the witches are messing with Macbeth,” he said “so it should feel creepy. But horror? No,”

”what do you suggest?”

”creepy old trees, darker lighting, make it look like it’s foggy,” he said. “Three old witches telling you the future,” he said. 

”hmm I could see it,” 

“here,” Percy said showing him the sketch. “Set it up sort of like this, or at least give people this idea,”

”yeah sounds good to me,” vax said. 

”why are you interested in my love life?”

”just curious,” he said. 

”ok,”


	7. Past: Love and Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning ⚠️: child abuse, gaslighting, implied suicide

Cassie isn’t sure why they have moved in with Delilah and Anna. She is too little to understand, and too little to remember her parents and siblings clearly. But she does understand that her family is gone. And that Percy is sad and angry. She is sad, and certain things make her sad. And she cries for her family. She understands that. But she has Delilah and Anna. And she has her brother. He gets sick for a few days their third week living with them, and she can’t see him while he is. She notices after that he seems different, and she wonders, but thinks no. Delilah and Anna love them, they wouldn’t hurt them. So she thinks this is like when mama would get mad at Percy for doing a dangerous experience or upset when Whitney climbed the tree with Oliver ⎌and then pushed him out. So he must have done something dangerous to warrant being confined to his room. Cass is young, but she is old enough to know adults aren’t suppose to hurt you and when they do that’s wrong. So the first time Delilah hits her is a shock too her. But she is confused when Delilah apologizes to her and tells her,

_”I didn’t mean to hurt you,” she said. “You just asking incessantly got on my nerves. But I’m sorry,” She says. “It won’t happen again. As long as you don’t make me hurt you,” _but it does, and there is more apologies. More mixed signals. Cas doesn’t tell her brother because she is afraid it will make him mad and lash out at her. Though she knows he is also punished for bad behavior. She doesn’t tell him because she thinks he will say it’s her fault. Even if it really is her fault at times. 

Cassie is five when Delilah leaves her with a scar on her back from scissors, she was moving to much. Complaining to much. And Delilah go mad. It’s her fault for not sitting still. Cas cries to herself after Anna fixes it. She doesn’t tell her brother. Because Delilah said if she did tell him he wouldn’t believe her. 

Cas is seven when Percy wakes her up, a hand over her mouth, a finger to his lips. Telling her to be quiet. 

”they’re asleep,” he whispers “come on let’s go,” he says. He helps her get dressed, it’s cold outside.

”where are we going?” She asks him as they run through the snow.

”Somewhere safe,” he says. “I’m going to take care of us,” he said. “They won’t hurt us ever again?”

”Promise?”

”I Promise,” he said. They make it halfway outside the gate before she feels the arrows pierce her. And her hand slips from her brother’s. She hears his voice call her name before her world goes dark. 

When Cassandra comes back to the world of the living it’s in a nice warm hospital bed. She sees Delilah’s face. The woman cups her face with warm hands and kisses her forehead.

”we thought you wouldn’t make it,” she said “Cassie. My doll, what were you thinking?” She asked. 

”I was following Percy,” she said. Delilah’s eyes grow sad. “Can I see him?”

”no honey,” Anna says “I’m sorry,” there is no true gentle way to break the news of the loss of a loved one. Sugar coating it difficult, it’s like sweet smelling cough medicine. It smells good but tastes horrible. Saying got out right is like ripping a very sticky bandaid off. There is really no easy way to say the words. **Their dead. **

“Why?” She asks.

”Percy wasn’t well,” Anna begins. “Mentally. He didn’t get over the loss of your family,” she says. She starts spinning a lie of his true intentions. “He ended up jumping off the cliff into the freezing waters below,” she said. “That’s where he was taking you,” she said. Cass for the first time feels truly alone. She has no one now. No one who loves her. So she clings to Delilah to survive. It’s the only way, it’s the only way. 

Cass is seven when she decides to be more grown up. She learns when to ask questions, and when to be quiet. She messes up sometimes because one she is still a child. And two she is a de Rolo. Stubborn like the rest of her family. She grieves her brother in secret. She grieves the family she does not know in secret.

Cass is eight when parts of her hair turn white, she is afraid at first that her hair will go completely white, like Percy’s had. Delilah dyes it so it matches the rest of her hair. She says. 

_“I want my little doll to be perfect”_

_”I want my doll to be pretty,”_

_”you are my doll,” _

_“my little doll. I love you so,” _and that’s what Cass becomes. A little living doll for Delilah. She behaves. She behaves and she doesn’t get hurt. But still part of her is stubborn and it occasionally shows. Cassie can’t help it even when she tries her hardest. The fire not completely out, and she plans, she makes plans for her own escape. And she knows it will be a while before she is with her family again but she plans, carefully. And she waits, she has to wait for the right opportunity. 


	8. Present: Lies, Books, and shop class

Percy was in the library looking for a new book to read, and he was also working up the courage to ask Tary out on a date. He walked down the isle of books when he bumped into someone. 

”sorry,” he said “I didn’t see you there,” he went to pick up the book he had dropped. The person he ran into also reached down to help. It was Orthax, Percy backed up. “What do you want?” He asked Orthax held the book out to Percy. 

”I came to talk to you,” he said. “I’m not really apart of thordak’s little group,” he said. “I think it was wrong for them to say those things and to hit You in the face with a dodge ball,” 

“why are you apologizing now? That was weeks ago. And you’ve shoved my friends into lockers,” he said. “And you are a bully,” he said 

“I’ve been trying to figure out how to word it,” he said. Percy took the book from him. “I’m not good with words. I am truly sorry,” he said. 

”apology heard, and apology accepted,” Percy said. “But this doesn’t mean we are friends,” 

”why not?”

”you would have to apologize to my other friends because you’ve hurt them too,” he said. “I’ve gotta go Back to class, oh and maybe apologize to everyone else you’ve ever hurt,” he said walking past Orthax. 

”Wait,” he said. 

”what?” Percy asked turning around. 

”anyway I can make it up to you?”

”yeah, start by making amends with everyone,” he said. “See you around,” he said, leaving. He went back to shop class. The book he had he needed for the project he was working on. Tary came up to him.

”hey,” he said

”hi,”

”whatcha working on?”

”oh umm it’s a puzzle box,” 

“oh cool,” he said. “I was wondering if you would ummm want to work with on a project together after you are done with the puzzle box,” 

“sure,” he said “did you need something else?”

”a screw driver?”

”sure,” he said “don’t You have one?”

”I need a smaller one,” 

“here,” Percy said handing him one. “Just umm bring it back when you are done,”

”ok,” he said. He started to walk away but stopped and turned back to face Percy. “Would you wanna go out in a date with me? It’s a group date,” he said. “Vax and Gil wanted to go bowling. And you could also Keyleth to come too,” he said. “Vex is coming,”

”but I would be going as your date?”

”umm yeah? Is that ok?”

”yeah,” he said. 

”cool,” Tary said smiling. “This weekend ok?”

”yeah,” he said. 

”okay well I gotta finish up my project,” 

“cool,” he said. Percy went back to working on the puzzle box he used the book he got for guidance. He smiled as he worked on the puzzle box. He sent a tex to Kiki when the teacher wasn’t looking. Telling her about the group date at bowling. He said that vex would be there also. The bell rang. Percy gathered his things and went to his next class. Tary left too he ended up going to find Vax or Gilmore which ever he ran into first. He ended up running into Orthax by accident. 

”where you running off to?”

”I am off to find my friends, what do you want?”

”came to apologize to you,” he said. 

”don’t you work for Thordak? Or at the very least aren’t you his friend?”

”no,” he said “I’m not his friend or his lackey,” he said “I’ve decided to be nicer,”

”why?”

”why not?”

”well apology accepted I guess,” he said. “I’ll be on my way I guess,” he said. “Umm see you around,” he said walking away and going to the rainbow club room. It was the safest place on the school grounds. He saw vax and Gilmore there.

”hey you look like you had a strange encounter,” vax said 

”I did,” he said. “I got an apology from Orthax, but umm anyways I asked percy out,” 

“yes!”

”on a group date,” 

“close enough,”

”well I want to ease into it and also he’s brining Keyleth and you bring Vex because they like each other,” he said 

“yeah cool,” vax said. “Group date,”

”hold up did you say Orthax apologized to you?” Gil asked

”yes,”

”that’s weird,”

”yeah it is,” vax said “really weird,”

”he’s planning something,” Gil said. “He’s worse than Thordak,”

”I’m aware,” Tary said

“because he’s a back stabbing asshole,” Vax said. 

”but it’s not important right now,” he said “we are all going on a date,” he smiled.


	9. Present: sound booth

Tary was standing next to Percy on the stage. He was just a place holder because Zarah wasn’t there yet. And for some reason Tary suggested him to stand in her place and read lines. So he was just a stand in, even though he was usually in the sound booth, with Vax. Their teacher had just stepped out for a moment to talk to the principal. Zarha ran into the auditorium. 

”sorry I am late!” She said. 

”oh thank god,” Percy said handing her the script. He went back to the sound booth, joining Vax. 

”don’t like being in the spotlight Freddie?” Vax asked

”no,” Percy said “I’m not particularly found of it,” he said.

”I prefer the darkness,” vax said. 

”don’t know why Tary volunteered me,” he said. 

”wait? Hold up....you do realize he’s flirting with you right?”

”I....what? Why me?”

”I dunno. But he’s been flirting with you for weeks,”

”oh that explains it,” he said thinking back to the few awkward interactions between the two. It made sense now. He was flirting with him. But as to why he didn’t just outright ask him out is beyond him.

“yeah,”

”why didn’t he just ask me out?”

”are you into guys?”

”I think some guys are attractive and I think some girls are attractive,” he said. 

”so you’re bi?”

”I guess. But I’ve never dated anyone,” he said. 

”Hooked up?”

”no,” he said. “I’m not that into sex,” he said. “I kind of want more connection than just sex,” he said. Vax nodded 

“so you’re on the ace spectrum,” he said 

“yeah, I don’t really talk about it because people can get all weird and then it turns into 20 questions of were you sexually abused,” he said. “Which has nothing to do with how I feel in regards to sex and sexual attractions,” he said. “I was always like this,” he said. 

”people are rude sometimes,” 

“yeah,” Percy said “they are,”

”well would you be interested in going out with Tary?”

”maybe,” he said. “But again. People can get weird and you’re his friend so tell me will he get weird about me being ace?”

”no,” he said. “He won’t. At least I won’t think he won’t,” he said. 

”oh by the way does Vex have a crush on Keyleth?”

”yes,” 

“ok,” he said. “Cause Keyleth has a crush on vex,”

”we should get them together,” vax said. 

”yeah we should,” 

“but back too Tary, you should maybe ask him out,” 

“sure,” he said, “umm maybe would you and Gil be okay with a double date?” He asked. 

”yeah,” Vax said “sure. There’s an arcade we can hang out at, or bowling,” 

“sounds good to me. When should I ask him out?”

”you could also him tomorrow the rainbow club is meeting and that’s a safe space to ask him out,” 

“maybe we could get Vex and Kiki to tag along too,” he said. “Kiki and I moved around to much to date and well.....”

”everyone thought you were weird,” 

“yeah,” he said. 

”vex and I had that experience in middle school when we first moved in with our father,

”Any advice?”

“Be straightforward,” vax said. “Just ask him,”

”ok,” he said “was it that easy for you when you and Gilmore got together?”

”yes,” 

“ok,” he said “I’ll just ask vex,”

”it took us forever,” vax said. “Okay. But we have been dating for a year now,”

”that’s cool,” he said. They went back to working on the sound cues and then the teacher set them free, Percy was waiting for Allura, he got into the car once it pulled up.

”hey sweetie how was practice?”

”it was good,” he said. “I found out a guy in the play likes me,” he said “I like him too,”

”oh?” Allura said “are you gonna ask him out?”

”yeah tomorrow I think. But I don’t know how,”

”that’s very cool,” 

“how did you and mom end up together. Like asking each other out,”

”we were friends first,” she said “I can’t remember who asked who. I think it sort of just happened. But hey, don’t stress out about it. Just let it happen naturally,” she said 

“that’s not helpful,” 

“it’s the truth though,” she said. 

”okay,”

”it will be ok,” She said pulling into the driveway. 


	10. Present: New friend

Cassandra ease drops on Delilah’s phone call with Anna. she can only hear one side but she pieces things together.

”Well?” Delilah said “what did you find out?” 

_”he’s going to Emon high school,” she said. “He still uses his first name but he took the last name of one of the women he was adopted by,” she said. _

”boy isn’t too smart is he?”

_”no he isn’t,” she said. “But we will have to figure out a plan. The women are smart, the school is well protected,” she said. _

”and?”

_”and there is an event coming up soon,” She said “that should be easy to take him and go. Sylas is going to do it, I will be returning, I trust him enough to not mess it up,” _

“good. Good. I can’t wait to see you again,”

_”I have a present for you,” Anna said. “A new little toy,” she said. “And possibly a playmate for Cassandra,” _

“oh really?”

_”yes,” Anna said. “I’m on my way back now actually,” she said. “Don’t worry no one will be looking for him,” she said. “Sylas can handle Percival. It shouldn’t be too hard,”_

”no it shouldn’t,” she said. “How far are you?”

_”about a day out,”_

”I can’t wait to see you,” Delilah said. “I’ve missed you,” 

_“I’ve missed you too. Can’t wait to catch up when I get back,” she said._

”of course,” she said. “I have a little surprise too,” 

_“can’t wait,”_ Delilah Hung up. Cassie went back to her room and made herself look busy. Delilah walked in. 

”do you need something mom?” She asked

”how would you feel about a new friend?”

”It depends,” she said. “If they follow the rules or not,”

”you can teach them,” Delilah said. 

______

The next day Anna comes home with a boy Cassie’s age. Kynan, he had warm brown eyes and blond hair. Cassie greets him she brings him food. Since he isn’t aloud out of his room yet. 

”who are you?”

”I’m Casandra,” she said. “Who are you?”

”Kynan Leore,” he said “where am I?” Cassie looked at him.

”someplace safe,” she said. “I call it the dollhouse,” she said, really it was the nightmare house. 

”how do I get out of here?”

”you don’t,” she said. “Just do what mom tells you and you will be fine,” she said. 

“How long have you been here?l

”a very long time,” Cassie said. “Just do what they say and they won’t hurt you,” she said. 

”alright,” he said “but please you have to help me,”

”I can’t,” she said. “There is not escape. And it’s perfect here why would you wanna leave?”

”because I was kidnapped,”

”I have to go,” she said leaving. 

”wait! Cassie don’t leave,” he calls after her. But it’s to late the door is closed. Cassie goes back to her room to read a book and work on the assignments Anna gave her for school. She was terrified that Kynan was going to get himself killed. She didn’t want to form connections with anyone they brought. Because they would just kill them. And then she was alone again. Cassie was to afraid to even write down her own thoughts. For fear they would be found out and used against her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cassie acts a bit older than 10 years old because of the abuse she has suffered. Because she has been forced to grow up to survive.


End file.
